


Demoted

by OpalliteGlass



Category: overwatch
Genre: Bondage, Cock milking, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Milker, Milking Mahcine, Mitts, Muzzle, Petplay, Puppy Play, bondage mitts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Jesse gets his people privileges revoked.





	Demoted

“Irresponsible!” Jack shouted, pressing his hand onto the desk. “You are irresponsible, Jesse!”

The brown-haired youth scoffed, leaning back in his chair. “So what? It’s not like I’m being paid.”

A hand grabbed his shoulder. That’d be Gabe.

“That’s not the point. In the future, you could be a dependent of Overwatch. An actual member.” His voice was smooth and gravelly. “You’re ruining your chances.”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Whatever. It was just a prank...” His accent rolled over his tongue. “No harm done.” He was cold in Jack’s office; they had woken him up, so he was only wearing boxers and a tank-top.

“Ugh...” Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. “Unplugging Genji’s neuro-system is not a prank. You disrupted days of training.”

Jesse looked away and pouted. “He’s not mad.”

Gabe spoke. “Again, not the point.”

Jack sighed. “Jesse, you’re demoted.”

The cowboy snorted. “To what? Toddler? I’m already pretty low on the ladder.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “You know we have a different system.”

The cowboy crossed his arms, ignoring Gabe’s looming form behind him.

“This is bullshit.” He spat. 

“You’ve been demoted to pup.” Jack said.

Jesse’s eyes widened. “To what?”

Quick as a flash, Jesse felt something slip over his neck. He heard a loud click as his hands shot up to feel whatever it was.

Smooth leather. A… collar?

“Gabe, what the fuck?” He asked indignantly, turning around to look at the smiling man. He felt around the back, feeling the clasped lock. He couldn’t take it off. 

“Get this thing offa’ me!” He shouted, standing out of his chair. “I’m not a dog!”

Gabe placed both hands on his shoulders, forcing him back into the chair. “Sit.” He growled.

Jesse complied, mostly out of embarrassment. “What, is this supposed to make me ashamed to be seen in public?” He asked.

“On the contrary...” Jack began, “You won’t be seen in public until you regain your status.”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Good luck puttin’ me in house arrest.” He smiled and laughed.

“We thought of that. Gabe?” Jack motioned to Gabriel.

Gabe darted down, grabbing Jesse’s wrist and forcing it up into the air.

“Hey!” Jesse shouted. “Stop manhandlin’ me!”

He felt something smooth slip over his hand, forcing it into a fist. A leather mitt, small and tight, had been pulled over his hand. Gabe chuckled quietly as he buckled it at the wrist tightly.

“You’re losin’ your people privileges, Jesse.” He said, quickly encasing Jesse’s other hand as well. “You should really think about your tone, pup.”

“What the fuck is this?” Jesse exclaimed, pressing the mitts to his chest and rubbing them, trying frantically to get them off. “This is inhumane!”

“The alternative is we send you back to prison.” Jack said, starting to mirror Gabe’s smile. “You have one last chance to appeal. Say you’re sorry, and we’ll revoke your demotion.”

Jesse looked down at his trapped hands, felt the collar on his neck. He was resisting, but he could feel his boxers start to tent. His superiors knew how he felt about them. They had their little games, their fun excursions. Making out behind Jack’s desk or getting surprised by Gabe in the shower. He wanted to say he was sorry, but he knew that if he did, the fun would be over.

“Fuck off.” He cracked a smug smile. “I ain’t sorry. What’ya gonna do about it?”

Jack’s smile widened a hair. “You’re being a bad pup, Jesse.”

“A noisy pup.” Gabe added. Jesse heard the jingling of metal behind him. “You know what noisy pups get?”

“...what?” Jesse asked, his bravado fading a bit.

“Muzzled.”

Jesse shot up, backing into the corner of the room. “Ya ain’t muzzlin’ me!” He protested, putting on good show, even though his erection was incredibly evident.

Jack stood from his desk. “Naughty pup. You’re just gonna make it worse on yourself.”

Soon, both men were on him, holding his mitted hands to his hips as Gabe began to muzzle him, tightening the various straps around his head, pulling the leather panel closer and closer to his mouth.

“Stop! Don’t muzzle me!” He pleaded. “I’ll be good!”

“Promises, promises.” Gabe growled. “Be a good pup, and you’ll be free in no time.”  
“Let me go! It was just a- mmph!” The leather had made contact with his lips, sealing them. Gabe quickly began pulling the straps even tighter, bringing the black leather flush with his freckled skin. He locked each strap, and tapped the leather on Jesse’s mouth, as if testing it.

“There. A muzzled pup is a good pup.”

“Mm! Mmm mm!” Jesse shook his head, trying to rid himself of the muzzle.

“Now, you’ve been a very bad boy.” Jack said, leaning in close to Jesse’s trapped face. “So we’re gonna take that fight out of you.”

Gabe took his belt off of his pants and looped it around Jesse’s arms, pinning them to his sides. He squirmed and struggled, but his mitted hands allowed him no purchase.

Jack reached under his desk, pulling it out a small box and a long plastic tube, with what looked like a smooth white lining.

Jesse had seen that device before, but paid no mind to it.

“Gabe, secure him.”

Gabe rolled behind Jesse, wrapping an arm around his chest and another around his neck, holding him in a wrestling hold.

“You’re gonna love this, pup.” He whispered, right next to Jesse’s ear. “You’re gonna be all ours.”

Jack pulled Jesse’s shorts down, flicking the tip of Jesse’s erect cock, a drop of pre-cum falling to the floor.

He took the tube, sliding Jesse’s cock into it. It was slick and cool on the inside, and Jack made sure it engulfed his entire member.

“Bad puppies are usually acting out because they’re frustrated.” Jack said, twisting the tube to seal it onto Jesse. “Let us help with that.”

“Mm! Mm!” Jesse writhed in Gabe’s grip, frustrated and helpless.

Jack reached over to the box on the desk. 

“Just relax, pup.” Gabe growled. “We’re gonna milk you dry.”

Jack flipped a switch on the box. The tube began sucking and pumping, the silky interior stimulating Jesse’s hard cock.

Pathetic, needy moans came from the muzzle.

Gabe threaded his hands through the tufts of hair protruding from the straps. He began petting Jesse softly, whispering words of encouragement.

“Good boy. Let it all out. Cum for us.”

Jesse was breathing hard through his nose. Jack had crossed his arms and was quietly observing him, a smug smile on his face.

That made Jesse to unbelievably horny. Jack wanted him to be like this. For him to be his pup. For him to get milked, to become so tired and beaten down he would submit. 

He fucking loved it.

“Mm! Mmmm!” He threw back his head, trying desperately to stave off his orgasm, but then Jack stepped forward.

He leaned down, and began kissing the muzzle. Just as if he were kissing Jesse. His hands traveled down to the milker, and began moving it up and down, as if to stimulate Jesse even more.

The cowboy couldn’t handle it.

He came, moaning and howling into the muzzle, the tube collecting his seed.

He bucked and thrust, twitching in ecstasy as he came down.

“Good boy, such a good boy.” Gabe whispered. 

“We’re not down yet.” Jack said, pulling the milker off of Jesse. “You’re still being punished. Until you learn to behave, you will stay in my office. Out of sight.”

Jesse’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Mm?”

“If you misbehave, I will milk you until you cum air.” Jack smirked, walking to the other side of the room and opening a door. It was small closet, complete with cushions and blankets on the floor. “Put him away, Gabe.”

“Yes, sir.” Gabe began ushering Jesse towards the closet.

The cowboy now struggled for real. “Mm! Mmphh!”

“Just give in, pup. Be good, and you’ll be let out.” Gabe said.

Jesse shook his head, but he was already at the closet door. Gabe unbuckled the belt, freeing Jesse’s arms, and shoved him inside.

“Night, pup.” He laughed, and closed the door.

Jesse immediately began scrabbling at the doorknob, but his mitts didn’t allow him to grab it. He howled, moaned, and tried to scream through the muzzle, but all the came out were pathetic mewls.

He had to be good now.


End file.
